


NCIS:Abby/McGee

by Jojoraven68



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NCIS - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoraven68/pseuds/Jojoraven68
Summary: This is just straight up NCIS porn. The plot holes are numerous as the plot is basically nonexistant. Please enjoy, I am disappointing my family by writing this and honestly, I don't give a shit. Make this blow up so I can disappoint them some more! Lets see how many uptight women with a stick up their asses I can offend by writing stuff like this!-Jojo :)
Relationships: Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 6
Collections: NCIS





	NCIS:Abby/McGee

Abby and McGee 

Abby wanted everything she knew McGee could give, his heart, his mind, his body. Everything. She hadn’t wanted to admit that to herself before tonight. Now their faces inches apart as they focused on trying to beat Haven 7. All she could think about was how close his lips were to hers. How easy it would be to just ignore the game and let their lips touch. Her whole being focused on that, and she could feel her eyes slipping from the game and on to his face.  
“Abby! Look out!” McGee suddenly yelled. Abby was wrenched back to reality just in time to see her avatar get ripped to shreds by a werewolf.  
“No!” She cried.  
“Abby!”  
“I’m sorry! This game is just hard.” She lied quickly. Haven 7 isn’t a hard game, just tricky, and nothing she couldn’t handle. Usually.  
“No. It’s not. What’s up with you? You haven’t been playing at your best all night.”  
“I don’t know.” She lied again.  
“Abby… I’m a trained interrogator, you really can’t lie to me. What’s wrong?” McGee said. He sat down on the couch. Abby joined him, her heart fluttering.  
“Mcgee…” She started but couldn’t finish her sentence. Her face was too close to his suddenly and it was all she could do to keep from kissing him. No distractions, nothing in the way. She allowed herself a small glance at his lips. He would notice. He would know now what she wanted so desperately.  
McGee scootched closer to her on the couch, and she watched as his eyes flicked towards her mouth. Her heart did a flip, and she went for it. Their lips collapsed together and Abby felt her swept away by the fluttering of her heart now turned to pounding and aching, begging for more and more. Who was she to say no?  
They fell into each other's arms and the couch reached up and pulled them down into the curves of the cushions. Pulling them closer, their mouths doing all the work for now. She let her tongue slip out of her own mouth and slide against his lips, eliciting a small gasp from McGee.  
Her tongue toyed with his as they fought for dominance. Abby won for a moment and let McGee suck on her tongue and play with it softly in his mouth. His hand slipped up her back and rested on her bra. He pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eye.  
“Is this ok?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to do more?”  
“Oh God yes, McGee.” Abby ripped her shirt off, and they fell back into kissing. McGee’s hands roaming and only lingering on little spots that he found interesting, that made her gasp with pleasure. It was long before his hand slipped up onto her breasts and started playing with her nipple as the other hand slide into her hair and pulled her head back. His mouth finding her neck and planting deep kisses into it.  
Abby gasped with pleasure, and moved her and down to the growing member in McGee’s pants. Working on it through the fabric. Quickly she undid his zipper and let her hand slide through the hole she had created to get closer to his member. Gently working her hand up and down on it, McGee let out a small moan and tugged on her hair a little harder.  
She pulled his shirt off, and he went to work on her pants. Ripping them down before falling back into kissing her. His hand now exploring the wet mound between her legs. Making her now moan and gasp out little cries. He stopped kissing her lips and went to work on her clit.  
McGee didn’t last long down there before he was tearing his pants off, and preparing himself. Hi smouth back on hers. His dick sliding against her leg. He stopped and pulled back again.  
“Are you ok?” He asked. His voice husky with desire.  
“Yes.” She said. Moving her hand to stroke his member fully. All seven inches of it.  
“Do you want to do this?” He almost growled in her ear. She nodded. McGee positioned himself over her and slowly pushed himself inside. He let her get used to his size for a second before he started pushing in and out, at an agonizingly slow pace at first then he picked up. Her body responded quickly to him, and she felt like he was going to push her over the edge even just in missionary. He pulled out of her right as it was getting good.  
“Turn over.” He said. Taking command of the situation. Just how she liked it. Quickly she obeyed, and he pulled her hips in towards him and started pounding her from behind. Deeper and deeper every second. Making her cum over and over again.  
They let the time tick away as their bodies moved in tandem with each other. Enjoying every single bit of the other's body. Slowly winding around and around each other as they made subtle moves towards what they both knew would be the end of their friendship, and the start of something completely different.


End file.
